What the Hell Happend
by Jabbawockeez - ABDC
Summary: Summery inside please help with the name and their going to be on the run again FYI any ideas just review and remember i'm 11 so yea and HATERS ARE MY MOTIVATORS :) bye
1. Chapter 1

**Hi new fanfic so enjoy!**

**Sadly I don't own darkest powers… yet**

Plot:

It's been a 3 months since Lauren left the group… with Chloe and she moved back with her father and told him _everything_ he was proud he told her that knew that Chloe's uncle Ben was a necromancer and finally letting her go back to her old school… under a fake name… Cassi Everdeen and it's her first day of the same school. **(A/N Chloe and Derek are still together in a long distance relationship****)**

**Chloe's POV**

_Beep Beep_. I groaned I looked at my phone to see the caller id. _Derek. _I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said voice barley above a whisper

"Wake up Chlo, you have school today," Derek said.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy" I whined

"Cause you need to learn"

"Fine"

I hung up and got ready for my first day _back_ to school. I got in the bus and sat at the very back hoping no one would notice. I silently pulled out my sketchpad and pencils. I tapped my pencil on the pad. I didn't notice the pencil make contact with the paper and before I knew it I was face-to-face with a black wolf with piercing green eyes.

(Time skip)

I was in the office getting my schedule. It said

_1__st__ Homeroom_

_2__nd__ Art_

_3__rd__ Math_

_4__th__ Lunch_

_5__th__ History_

_6__th__ Film Club_

_7__th__ Phys Ed_

The bell rang and I head off to homeroom I gave the teacher the slip as he asked me my name.

"Chl- uh C-Cassi E-Everdeen" I cursed my stutter as the class erupted with laughter. The teacher- Mr. Reed told them to shut up… literally. He told me to sit next to a girl in the back which I soon realized as _Kari _She didn't recognize me because of my now reddish brownish hair.

"Hi, I'm Kari" she said.

"Hi" I smiled.

Class was over and I had no homework yay! But I still had 5 other classes. Sighing I walked into art class I handed the teacher Ms. Waugh the same note I did with Mr. Reed I introduced my self without stuttering and without calling myself Chloe. Ms. Waugh told us to draw whatever we wanted but we had to show it to her. I decided to finish my drawing of Derek… in wolf form. When I was finished I looked at my work, a black wolf with piercing green eyes in a dark forest with trees everywhere and you could see a faint glow in the distance when Ms. Waugh saw it… I swear her jaw hit the floor.

"Cassi this, this is _incredible_, everyone come look!" Ms. Waugh said holding the picture for everyone to see. Gasps erupted in the room followed by

_Omg it's amazing!_

_Who drew that!_

_So talented!_

The teacher handed me back the pad and I put it away in my bag when I looked up _everyone_ was staring at me luckily I was saved by the bell I went to my locker to change my books and head off to math

(Time skip)

Finally I got to eat I was starving! I looked got my lunch and went to some where no one went during lunch to the forest clearing I stopped by my locker to get a case and I went to the clearing. I got there and finished my lunch and I still had 15 minutes till lunch was over so I opened that case I brought and took out a green guitar and started to play my favorite song Raise your Glass: Glee version _**Right, right, turn off the lights we gonna lose our minds tonight what's the dealio?**__  
__**I love when it's all too much 5 a.m., turn the radio up where's the rock and roll?**__  
__**Party crasher, penny snatcher Call me up if you are gangster don't be fancy, just get dancey why so serious?**__  
__**So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks**__  
__**Won't you come on and come on And raise your glass Just come on and come on And raise your glass**__  
__**Slam, slam, oh, hot damn What part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out**__  
__**Can't stop, coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot It's so on right now**__  
__**Party crasher, penny snatcher Call me up if you are gangster Don't be fancy, just get dancey Why so serious?**__  
__**So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks**__  
__**Won't you come on and come on And raise your glass Just come on and come on And raise your glass**__  
__**Just come on and come on And raise your glass Just come on and come on And raise your glass**__  
__**My glass is empty That sucks**__  
__**So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool You could choose to let it go We can always, we can always Party on our own**__  
__**So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks**__  
__**So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty-gritty, dirty, little freaks**__  
__**Won't you come on and come on And raise your glass Just come on and come on And raise your glass**__  
Won't you come on and come on And raise your glass for me Just come on and come on And raise your glass for me_

I put my guitar back and went inside to put it away. I made my way to history did introduction's again and learned about the war of 1812. Luckily I finished the work when the bell rang. Film Club came and went nothing exciting. I walked towards the gym and felt someone watching me… I rushed to the field. The term was gymnastics me being five-foot nothing makes me really good at backfilps, cartwheels and so on I always sat at the back so no one would notice me but the teacher Ms. Boom (A/N I know that's a sucky name) noticed me and told me to do a routine and something clicked._ I saw something in the woods Derek? No he was far away._ I was in control of my body but I didn't stop… I did a running start doing 3 cartwheels and 2 backfilps I jumped on the beam and did a backflip and walked on my hands and did another backflip finishing. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I ran in to the bathroom got changed and left as I was leaving I was pushed into the wall by a jock he held my wrists and kissed me down my neck… tears were flowing from my eyes as he let go of one wrist to touch my chest and he leaned in to kiss me on my lips where a shout came behind him… "DON'T F***ING TOUCH HER!" I looked behind him to see… OHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFI OMG please r&r! 


	2. author's note

**If your looking for chapter 2 I'm changing it so yeah it's still a chlerek story**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dose not own DP Kelley Armstrong does and she's amazing at writing. (A/N Liam is not dead ok? Ok)**

_Who was he, the boy telling Liam to piss off? _The questions were bubbling in my mind until I remembered were I was.

"LET. HER. GO." Said the boy

Liam just laughed and when he did his grip loosened I pulled away from his grasp while the boy tacked him to the ground knocking him out. I finally got a good look at the boy, he was 6 foot nothing red flaming hair and broad muscles he had pale green eyes but not as beautiful as Derek's.

"Chloe, Is that you?" he asked, his voice sounded familiar. My eyes widened it couldn't be "N- Nate?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated but I'm working on a new story (YAY) and I still need a name for it (BOO) so can you tell me some names the summery is on my profile called questions. on with the story!**

**I do not own darkest powers**

_Before:_

_No it couldn't be "N-Nate?"_

Now:

"Chloe, my God it is you!" He exclaimed before picking me up and spinning me around. When he put me down I just stood there dumbfounded. Then something clicked _Werewolf he has big ass muscles and he did not have them 5 months ago growth spurt? Maybe. _

"Chloe? Chloe!" Nate snapped his fingers in front of myface trying to get my attention "What? Oh! Um sorry," I replied shaking my head "I was thinking what do you know about supernaturals?"

There I dropped the bomb. "You mean like Witches, Wizards, mediums, werewolves, and vampires?" He asked. I nodded "sort of they're called sorcerers not wizards and necromancers not mediums" I thought for a moment then added

"There aren't any vampires either." He froze hesitation in his voice before asking

"Their real?"

**Sorry for the super-short chapter I just wanted to see if you guys like this writing style I just copied of the books I read (not the plot!) it's the way I arrange it :) good day my good fellows :) REMEMBER I'M 11 SO DON'T HATE PLEASE r&r**

**-Jabbawockeez - ABDC**


End file.
